I Like It
by XxXxNsaiXxXx
Summary: Bulma is walking home late one night from work and gets lost. She meets a dark figure who changes her life forever, and the worst part is, she likes it... My first One Shot so R&R Please!


**Disclaimer- If I owned DBZ you all would be writing Nsai/Vegeta fanfics instead of Bulma/Vegeta fanfics.**

"…"**- Talking**

'…'**- Thoughts**

_**Ok kiddies here's my one shot:shouts: Yay! Its gonna be a long one though so grab your popcorn, soda, and settle down at the computer. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.- This story does contain some slight angst**_

This story is dedicated to:  
Jessica, who reads all of my drafts and deals with me when I agonize over the use of my words and all of that stuff. I love you girl!  
Donna, who also read the draft to this story and helped me with the lemon and is a fellow fanfic writer. Check her out at under the sn Scented Candles  
And to all of my readers who i love soo much for taking the time out of they're lives to read my stories!

On with the story!

* * *

Bulma lay on her bed wondering if she should go through with her plans. It was now Friday and no matter how hard she tried to forget about Tuesday night, she just couldn't seem to erase the night from her mind. It was permanently burned into her memory. The worst part was that she liked it…

**Flashback-**

* * *

Bulma trudged home through the darkness of the night. It was just her luck that her hover-car had broken down on the very night that she had decided to stay late at work. 

"Stupid fucking car" she grumbled to herself as she turned off of the block of the CC building.

It was 11pm at night and here she was walking home, walking! If she had known this was going to happen she would have called Goku while he was still up and told him to come pick her up. But then again, if she had known this was going to happen she would have capsulized a different car and sent the one she had to the shop. Bulma sighed. This situation would have been a whole lot easier on her if Vegeta had still lived in the CC house with her. He had moved into an apartment somewhere on the Middle East side of Satan City about a week or two ago, and Vegeta being the anti-social person he was didn't have a phone. Maybe if she knew where his apartment was she could have gone there and had him take her home, but when she asked where the apartment was he told her that he didn't want to be annoyed by any of "you weaklings". Needless to say that conversation had turned into a huge argument and in the end Bulma hadn't received any of the information she wanted. She was alone, not that it bothered her though. She was used to working long hours in the lab alone and besides, she was the heiress of a million dollar company. No one would dare harm a hair on her head lest they want the wrath of the Capsule Corporation on their backs. Bulma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had taken a wrong turn. She broke out of her reverie when a glass bottle smashed on the floor right in front of her.

'Where the hell am I?' Bulma thought as she stopped walking and looked around her.

The street that she now stood on was filled with old abandoned factory buildings, each of them looming over like some bad nightmare. Many of the buildings were covered with graffiti and warning signs. All of the streetlights were smashed leaving the block in almost total darkness if not for the full moon that was in the sky. This place put her in the mind of a graveyard. More like a factory graveyard at that. She didn't even recognize this part of town let alone remember ever being here before.

'Great…' she thought as another glass bottle crash-landed inches away from her foot. She looked around in the silky darkness of the night trying to figure out which direction the glass bottle came from.

"Whoever threw that damn bottle had better quit it or else!" she shouted.

"Or else what?" A deep rumbling voice said from behind her.

Bulma whirled around expecting to see who had just spoken to her but was met with nothing but the darkness of the night. She squinted willing her eyes to help her make out the figure in the darkness.

"Who the hell are you" Bulma asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be asking who I was, I'd be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you" The figure said with a feral growl.

As soon as the words had left the figures mouth Bulma had turned and taken off running into the night not realizing that she was running deeper and deeper into the deserted factory territory.

"I love a chase" the figure growled before taking off after Bulma.

**End Flashback-**

* * *

That had been one of the most frightening moments for Bulma when those words left his mouth. She had never been threatened before in her life. Anyone who knew her was either to afraid of her or her father's wrath to even raise they're voice to her, with the exception of Vegeta of course. But this guy obviously didn't know who she was or just didn't care. 

**Flashback-**

* * *

Bulma had been running for 10 minutes now at top speed and felt as if her lungs were about to burst. 

'I've got to find somewhere to hide and soon' she thought.

She looked around to only find herself surrounded by the same type of factory building as before. She ran up to the one nearest to her and ducked under the broken pieces of wood that blocked the door.

From the shadows the dark figure chuckled.

'So the little mouse wants to play a little hide and seek, eh? This should be fun' he thought as he ducked soundlessly under the wood covering the door and chased his prey.

Bulma had begun to creep quietly through the building avoiding the slivers of moonlight that pierced the darkness and would have given her position away to her pursuer. She didn't know how far into the building she had walked but she was hoping to find an exit somewhere in the back of the building, but even if she did find an exit, what if he was waiting out there for her? What if he had seen her walk into the building and was just waiting for her to eave so he could catch her. Bulma started moving a little faster, her fear pumping adrenaline into her veins. In her haste to find an exit she tripped over a pipe on the floor and fell to the floor creating a loud clanging sound that reverberated off of the walls of the factory.

'Shit!' Bulma thought as she clamored off of the ground and crawled over the wall where she froze at the sound of footsteps.

The figure smirked as he stepped into the room. The stupid woman had given away her exact location by making noise. He walked into the middle of the room and stilled himself listening for the sound of her breath. There! There it was. He could hear the sound of her hysterical panting and smirked as he crept towards her soundlessly.

Bulma had been frozen to the wall and hadn't heard any footsteps for a while now. Maybe, just maybe he had left? No, it was never that easy. But she couldn't stay there and wait for him to catch her. She had to get out, somehow…

Bulma slowly rose out of her crouching position and crept along the wall. She couldn't see anything but darkness but she figured if she felt her way along the wall she would come to a door eventually and that would be a start to her way out. She sidestepped along the wall silently feeling the cold hard metal. She touched something hard and warm-wait hard and warm? Before she could react to iron strong arms reached out and grabbed her trapping her.

"Boo" the figure whispered into her ear sending tremors of fear racing up and down her spine.

The figure took one hand and traced it up her face allowing his hand to slide down to the juncture between her breasts. He moved his head to the side and let his tongue trail up and down her neck.

Bulma started trembling. But was it from fear? She couldn't tell. She was caught between fearing this man who was so blatantly taking control of her and wanting him for taking control of her.

"You like it?" The dark figure whispered in her ear.

"N-n-no" Bulma stammered fighting with herself.

"You lie to me" the figure said grabbing her blouse and ripping it off in one pull. "When you lie to me I get angry, don't get me angry" he growled grabbing her breast savagely and pinching the nipple.

Bulma moaned as her nipple hardened.

'No!' she thought. 'I will not give in to his strong hands and ooh-

Bulma's thoughts were cut off when he turned her around and tossed her onto the ground before pouncing onto her body.

He held her hands down and crushed his lips to hers. While he kissed her he secured her hands to the ground with ki-bonds. He allowed his lips to trail down past her belly button and flipped up her skirt. He paused to inhale her scent before letting his tongue slither across sensitive flesh through her panties.

Bulma bucked against his face pulling savagely at the ki-bonds that held her down.

He pulled away from her and licked his way up to her chin where he nipped at it reveling in the shiver that went through her body. He ripped his clothes off and lowered himself on top of Bulma. He nipped at her neck ripping off her panties and slipping a finger inside or her trembling flesh.

Bulma tried to suppress her moans but found it a losing battle. She lost all thoughts and emerged herself in the pleasure that she was receiving.

The figure pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. Bulma moaned when she saw this.

'This feels so good. Yamcha never did this…'

Bulma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the figure had ripped her panties off until he blew on her exposed love bud. This action sent tremors of pleasure throughout Bulma's body. The figure lowered his mouth onto her love bud and stroked his tongue over it countless times.

Bulma could feel her release building up and her body had already begun trembling. The figure noticing this slid 2 fingers into her hot went opening and pumped in and out of her until Bulma came screaming and bucking against his face.

Bulma lay on the cold floor tired from her release listening to the dark figure lap at her juices like a cat to milk.

"Mmmmmm, sweet" The figure said crawling up her body and stopping at her face.

Bulma saw her juices still on his face and couldn't resist the urge to lick his face curious as to how she tasted.

The figure took this chance to stick his tongue in her mouth while he slid 2 of his fingers back into her.

"Scream! No one can hear you!" The figure whispered in her ear while nipping at her neck.

He pumped his fingers faster and harder until Bulma cried out.

"Oh Kami! Take me!"

The figure slowed his fingering down to a slow agonizing pace and smirked.

"You sure you want this?" He purred in her ear

"Yes, yes I want it. Just please don't make me beg…" Bulma whispered not sure whether to be embarrassed that she was begging or that she was letting a total stranger do this to her.

"As you wish" the figure said seeming pleased with himself. He then slid himself inside of her and fucked her relentlessly for then next 4 hours

**End Flashback-**

* * *

He had rocked her world in more ways than one. It had scared her at first but she gave in to the avalanche of pleasure that he sent her way. She had come so many times that she blacked out and when she woke up she was at home in her bed. After that she went straight to her lab and did a test to find the DNA of the man who had ravaged her. She had found out something about herself that she had never know before, she liked being dominated, controlled and he had given it to her too good for her to give him up. She was going to find him and give him a taste of his own medicine, Bulma style. She smirked as she got up out of her bed and grabbed the bag near her bed. She looked inside of it to see that everything that she need was there and walked out of the room. Bulma was on her way out of the door when her mother called her over. 

"Bulma dear"

"Yes mother" Bulma growled. She really had no time for this.

"You got some flowers from a 'secret admirer' over there" Bunny pointed to the kitchen table and giggled.

Bulma walked over to the kitchen table and looked at the multi-colored assortment of roses. She picked up the card and read it. Her eyes got wide and then narrowed in anger. She picked up the vase roses and threw them onto the ground stomping on them furiously.

Bunny looked at her daughter with a quizzical look as she stopped jumping up and down and pushed her hair back behind her ears acting as if she hadn't just stomped all over the roses.

"Who were they from?" Bunny asked as Bulma made her way to the door.

"Yamcha" Bulma said abruptly slamming the door behind her.

After Bulma slammed the door she stood outside for a moment willing herself to calm down.

"Just breathe Bulma, don't let that jerk Yamcha get to you. He's nothing but a dirty self-centered son of a bi- "

Bulma caught herself before she let her emotions get out of control.

"Focus on the task at hand" And with that said she hopped into her hover-car and took off.

Bulma had gotten no more than a few miles from her house when she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with an address on it. She looked it and smirked before turning in the direction of the address.

**Flashback-**

* * *

"Where the hell am I" Bulma said groggily. She shook her trying to focus her vision. 

"I'm home?" she said with a puzzled expression on her face.

Just a minute age she was lost in some factory district Kami knows where.

'Who brought me home?' Bulma wondered as she sat up in her bed. 'And who had dressed her for bed!'

"Nani!" Bulma screamed when she realized that she had her nightgown on. This night was turning out to be weirder by the second.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "It was all a dream" Bulma got out of bed and turned her lights on. She felt utterly relieved to know that she didn't get raped and like it.

"I'm not a freak!" She sang happily as she sat down in front of her vanity only to fall off her chair in shock. She got up off the floor and peeked at her reflection once more. Her neck was covered with hickies and bruise marks from the nights 'activities'.

"Kuso!" she swore frowning, and then her frown turned into a smirk.

'Well' she thought evilly. 'If I am a freak then I had better find the person responsible for my transformation and thank him personally' Bulma cackled evilly as she hopped up off of the ground and headed to her lab.

**End Flashback-**

* * *

Bulma stood in front of the door to an apartment building. 

'Great' she thought. 'Just when I thought this was going to be eas-'

Her train of thought stopped abruptly as she glanced at the list of tenants. She was surprised to find that all of the tenants were female except for one whose buzzer read John Doe in apartment 69A.

**_(A/N- I couldn't resist the 69 thing :smirks:)_**

"John Doe eh?. I'd better pay him a visit" Bulma smirked evilly as she walked into the building. It was just her luck that the elevator in the building was out.

"Great, now when I get to the guy I'll be all sweaty and nasty smelling" Bulma mumbled as she trudged up the steps.

'Geez!' she thought. 'How many steps were in this damn building?' No sooner then the thought had passed through her mind she reached the top floor. Apartment 69A was a loft at the top of the building.

'Lucky me, now no one will be able to hear his screams' She smirked evilly as she made her way to the door and knocked on it.

The door yanked open revealing a wet Vegeta with a towel around his waist.

Bulma's mouth dropped open in shock and she stared stupidly.

Vegeta scowled as soon as he saw Bulma's face.

"What do you want woman?"

"Ve-Ve-Vegeta?" Bulma sputtered

Vegeta crossed his arms over his hard wet pectoral muscles and smirked

"The one and only"

"I need to sit down" Bulma pushed past Vegeta and walked into his apartment.

Vegeta moved to grab Bulma but stopped when he caught her staring around his apartment in awe.

What Bulma had thought would be a plain room with weight sets and the portable GR she had built Vegeta turned out to be the exact opposite of what she expected.

The walls of the apartment were a deep blue color with the royal insignia of Vegetasei etched into the wall. The carpet was a lush midnight blue color that screamed comfortable while the couch and chair looked as if you could sink into it and never get up again.

'Hmm… I wonder what his bedroom looks like... Where is his bed-'

Bulma's thoughts were cut short by the slamming of the door. She turned to see a pissed of and half naked Saiyan prince standing by the door.

"What are you doing here woman?"

"I-well-uh… Heh-heh-heh" Bulma laughed nervously

Vegeta glared at Bulma and shook his head.

'Foolish woman, she doesn't know a thing'

"Woman you test my patience! What are you doing here?"

'What am I doing here?' Bulma asked herself.

Vegeta watched as Bulma's expression went from quizzical to a masked expression. He almost grinned in excitement.

'So the little onna has a plan, eh? This should be interesting'

"I uh, stopped by to use your bathroom, yah your bathroom" Bulma smiled nervously at Vegeta.

"The bathroom is that way" Vegeta cocked his head in the direction of the bathroom and watched as Bulma walked slowly towards the bathroom but at the last minute ran into his bedroom and closed the door.

'What the fuck?' Vegeta thought as he stormed over to the door and began banging on it.

"Woman" he roared. "Open up this door now, don't think I won't blast it open!"

"Kuso! Gotta work fast" Bulma began opening some of the capsules on her belt.

Just as she had gotten the last one open Vegeta blasted the door open and bust into the room. The room was pitch black dark because of the blackout curtains Vegeta had on his windows. Bulma froze as Vegeta burst through the door and allowed herself to disappear into the inky darkness of the room.

"Woman" Vegeta growled, "I'm warning you, I'm not in a playful mood"

Vegeta walked further into the room, his silhouette illuminated by the light from the doorway. He listened for Bulma's breathing but heard nothing. He couldn't even feel her ki. Nani! Where the fuck was she?

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short as a rope wound around his arms and torso and he felt himself being tugged towards a dark corner in the room.

'Foolish woman' He thought with a smirk 'I can easily break free of these weak bonds'

Vegeta's smirk faded from his face and he realized that he couldn't break free of the bonds.

"Ki enforced rope" Said Bulma's voice from the shadows

Vegeta growled and continued to struggle against his bonds

"Ah ah ah, the harder you struggle the more energy it drains from you" Bulma's form appeared from the shadows in front of Vegeta's face.

She was dressed in a black leather bustier bra with straps of leather crossing along her bare mid-drift and back. She wore a short leather skirt with pleats that lifted with each step she took. Her ensemble was completed with the black stilettos that adorned her feet and a black leather whip in her hand.

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking at Vegeta's shocked expression.

Vegeta had never seen Bulma like this before. He always assumed she was the quiet shrewish type in bed. The submissive one. The type to lie there and let the man do all the work. But this was the exact opposite of how he pictured.

"I said do you like what you see!" Bulma said cracking her whip for emphasis.

"Woman, I'm warning you let me free or I'll-"

"You'll what? Blast me?" Bulma laughed. "Honestly Vegeta, if you wanted so badly to blast me then you wouldn't have fucked me last night"

Vegeta's eyes widened and his facial expression changed slightly but he quickly masked it under his normal stern glare.

"What are you talking about baka woman?"

Bulma's expression changed from a smirk to a glare.

"You heard me Veggie-head! You fucking raped me last night. Although, I can't say it was exactly rape since I enjoyed it so much" Bulma purred becoming lost in her thoughts

Vegeta on the other hand was staring at Bulma like she had a third eye. There was no way she could have possibly known.

"You have no proof that it was me so you had better untie me and pray that I don't blast when I get free of these bonds"

Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta.

"Do you honestly think that if I didn't have proof that I would be here? You're lack of intelligence surprises me Vegeta" Bulma tsked and turned away from Vegeta. She disappeared into the shadows but emerged seconds later with a device resembling a remote control.

"Oh Vegeta" she crooned sending pinpricks up and down Vegeta's spine. "Say Hello to my little toy" Bulma held out the device and pointed it at Vegeta and pressed a button.

Vegeta's stared at the device as a white light came out of it and wrapped around his body. He was suddenly hoisted upright.

"Woman" he growled

"Don't growl at me Veg-head. I'm in control now."

Bulma began to walk around Vegeta's floating body and stopped when she was right in front of him. She pressed a button on her device that brought Vegeta's body level with hers. She stepped so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Bulma held her breath as she watched his emotions flit across his face. She almost lost herself when she stared into his eyes. It was like drowning into a pool of deep dark water never to emerge again. She quickly caught herself and snapped her gaze from his eyes to his body.

"This towel" Bulma said tugging at it lightly "It's keeping me from seeing my prize"

Bulma giggled and swiftly yanked the towel off. Her eyes widened at the site of Vegeta's erect member. It had to be at least 9 ½ inches long!

Bulma immediately dropped to her knees and took Vegeta's swollen manhood into her mouth. Vegeta moaned as Bulma took his whole length down her throat and hummed.

"Wo-woman, St-stop this…" Vegeta hissed through closed teeth trying to suppress the moan that was escaping from his mouth.

Bulma took her mouth off of Vegeta's manhood and stared him directly in the eye.

"You want me to stop this?" Bulma said swirling her tongue over the head of Vegeta's member.

She grinned as a moan escaped Vegeta's mouth.

"I didn't think so" Bulma said huskily before going back to worshipping Vegeta's manhood with her mouth. She had been pumping her mouth up and down his length for a while now when Vegeta started to shake. Bulma looked up from her task and started backing away from Vegeta's struggling body. Vegeta threw his head back and howled as his ki began to flare out around him. Suddenly there was a large explosion and Bulma was thrown into the wall.

When the smoke cleared Bulma opened her eyes and beheld the glowering naked form of Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" she whispered backing further into the wall. " I-I..." She stopped at a loss for words.

Vegeta's hands shot out and grabbed Bulma, hoisting her up by her arms until she was eye level with him.

"D-don't kill me Vegeta" Bulma stuttered.

Vegeta laughed at her comment

"Kill you? Woman you're in for a far worse punishment then that"

Bulma opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Vegeta pressing his lips against hers.

Vegeta pulled back from Bulma embrace and whispered sexily in her ear

"An eternity with me…" With those words he pulled his lips back and sunk his sharp canines into the juncture between Bulma's neck and shoulder.

Bulma screamed unable to move. But it was not from pain; no she was paralyzed from the vision that now flew before her eyes. Visions of Vegeta as a child, him growing up a proud Saiyan prince. Then she saw him being yanked from his home only to serve under the monster Frieza. The torment and anguish he suffered under the tyrant, being forced to kill to survive. She saw him erecting walls of ice around his heart to keep him from becoming 'weak'. His battle with Goku, his defeat. She felt his yearning for the power to become legendary and felt his anger when it was outside of his reach. And then she saw herself… She felt the love he had for her, how he had fought his emotions. She saw the night he had chased her through the factory building. She felt his joy at having her finally. His frustration when it ended. His need for her love and fear of rejection… All of this she viewed through Vegeta's eyes. She looked up at him with tearful eyes and watched as he searched her face for her reaction.

"Vegeta I, I never-

"Shhh…." Vegeta pulled Bulma into his warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

'Is he being gentle with me?' Bulma thought quizzically as she melted into his embrace.

Vegeta pulled back from her and kissed her softly on the lips. It was like spark of electricity shooting through her body. She lost herself in the feeling allowing herself to drown totally in her love for this man, her love…

She snapped out of her daze when she felt herself being softly pushed onto Vegeta's bed. She felt the bed shift when he climbed onto the bed beside her. She closed her eyes expecting to be showered with kisses and when they did not come she opened one eye and peeked around the room for Vegeta. She sat up on the bed and found him lying next to her facing the opposite direction.

"Vegeta?" She whispered.

No reply

"Vegeta?" She repeated herself only to be answered by light snoring.

'The nerve!' Bulma huffed. She picked up a pillow off of the bed and whacked Vegeta in his head not too softly.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta said sitting up and grabbing his head.

Bulma fell over on the bed giggling at Vegeta's confused expression.

Vegeta watched as Bulma rolled around the bed giggling. His hand shot out and pushed her off of the bed.

Bulma landed in a thump. Now Vegeta was laughing.

Bulma jumped up and glared at Vegeta who made no attempt to hide his laughter.

"That was not funny you…you… Tailless Monkey!"

Bulma leapt at Vegeta knocking him off of the bed and landing on top of him. She growled at him and sunk her teeth into his neck at the same place where he bit her.

Vegeta growled as the images flashed in front of his eyes. He saw Bulma's whole life in front of his eyes. He saw her first invention and felt her joy when her father praised her for it. He saw when he came to Earth. He felt her triumph when he had left. Her fear when she had seen him again on Namek He saw her trip to Namek. He felt her hurt at seeing all of her friends being killed one by one by the hands of Frieza and felt her joy as they were all wished back to life. He felt her apprehension as she asked him to come live with her. Her pain from being used abused and cheated on countless times by Yamcha.

'I must remember to hurt the weakling later' he thought.

He felt her attraction to him and how feeling evolved from fear to love in the purest form.

When his eyes focused again he saw Bulma staring at him with a quizzical expression her face.

Vegeta reached his hands out and pulled Bulma's body closer to his, their lips connecting with a passion unlike before. He flipped her over so that he was on top smirking when he received a growl of displeasure from Bulma. Her growl was soon replaced with a moan of pleasure as he slipped his hands around her thong and inside of her wet velvety folds.

Vegeta pumped his fingers in and out of Bulma's flower pressing on her g-spot every one and a while.

Bulma couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good. She trailed her hands upward from their position on his back and tangled them in his flame like hair. She was astonished to find how soft it was. She had always imagined it would be coarse and rough like Vegeta, but she was being proven wrong in many ways that night.

Vegeta suddenly stopped his ministrations and pulled back holding a glowing ball of ki in his hand.

'Why did he stop? And where the hell is that light coming from?'

Bulma opened her eyes and looked towards the source of the light. Her eyes widened in fear as Vegeta moved his hand towards her body and traced his index finger along the left side of her body. He repeated this motion on the right side. He then extinguished the ki and yanked at her clothes pulling them off effortlessly.

Bulma's hands flew up in a desperate attempt to cover her nakedness from Vegeta's peering eyes. She watched him as his gaze trailed from her head down to her toes. He seemed to nod approvingly at this and then locked eyes with Bulma.

"You could have just asked me to take them off!" Bulma huffed

"And miss the opportunity to piss you off? Fat chance." Vegeta replied smirking.

"Why you little-

Again Vegeta cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

'If this shuts her up I'll have to use it more often' he thought.

He let out a small gasp as he felt Bulma's small hands encircle his hard length and give it a squeeze.

Bulma smiled inwardly as she heard Vegeta gasp. She was however un-prepared for Vegeta's counter action.

Vegeta slipped his two fingers inside of Bulma and started stroking in and out of her womanhood. He trailed kisses all along the side of her face and down to her neck where he began to lick and suck around and on the bite mark he had given her.

Bulma shuddered as she felt her release coming.

"Oh Kami" she moaned into Vegeta's ear as she came shaking and panting.

Before she could catch her breath again Vegeta had picked her up off of the floor and slid his full hard length into her. He sucked his breath in reveling at how tight she was. She fit like a glove, like she was made especially for him and him for her.

He began to move in and out of her slowly at first savoring the pleasure that flooded his senses.

"Vegeta…" Bulma moaned continuously in his ear.

Kami he couldn't take it anymore. Her moans were exciting the beast in him. He began to move in and out of her rapidly.

Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist giving him deeper access.

Vegeta pounded in and out of Bulma relentlessly. Bulma's moans gradually turned into screams and she shook at the onslaught of pleasure that wracked through her body.

"Vegeta!" she screamed as she came squeezing her vaginal muscles around Vegeta's thick hard shaft. This sent Vegeta over the edge and he climaxed shaking erratically. He continued to pump slowly in and out of Bulma's opening holding on to the pleasure that rippled through his body.

Vegeta finally collapsed onto the floor rolling Bulma's body with him so that she lie on top of his hard muscular chest.

Bulma sighed as she picked up her head and stared into Vegeta's deep onyx colored orbs. She smiled at him and placed her head back on his chest. Before she drifted to sleep she whispered those three little words.

"I love you Vegeta…"

Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard this. No one had ever told him thay they loved him.

Vegeta took his hand and stroked Bulma's face while she slept peacefully. He kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself

'I love you too, Bulma…'

* * *

**_El Fin!  
Jeez! I am soo glad to be finished with this story. It took me for freakin' ever to finish. I had alot of things to do though. And now that i'm done with this I can go and update Illusions and Lost Inside. Oh Yeah :does happy dance: _**

**_Love_**

**_-XxXxNsaiXxXX_**


End file.
